<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Sleep Is Its Own Battle by soft_but_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135509">And Sleep Is Its Own Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin'>soft_but_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Napping, lineage feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan finds it more and more difficult to sleep as the war goes on, and unfortunately, he sees the same behavior reflected in his Padawan and Grandpadawan.</p>
<p>(Whumptober day 23: exhaustion)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Sleep Is Its Own Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted early because I will be without internet for several days in the near future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be his typical state these days. Either there was too much to do or too many nightmares, but the nights where he got a full night’s sleep were fewer and farther between. And as he watched his Padawans, he saw his behavior reflected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka tripped over air, and Obi-Wan caught her. “Sorry, Master,” she mumbled, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need some rest, dear,” Obi-Wan said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin would have called him a hypocrite and gotten into an argument about it. Ahsoka just looked guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, Master,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood. Goodness, he understood. After Melida/Daan, and the Stark Hyperspace War, how could he not? He’d spent the first two years of his Padawancy in a permanent state of jitters, struggling to sleep, afraid that any small noise was an enemy, worried that if he fell asleep he’d wake up to find his friends dead. To see his Grandpadawan struggling with the same thing...it broke his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t something he was unprepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take this flimsiwork to your quarters,” Obi-Wan said. “It might be easier for you to fall asleep if you happen to be in the vicinity of an actual bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped his datapad into the pocket of his robes and stood up, Ahsoka following after a moment’s hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you slept?” Obi-Wan asked, gently slipping an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>slept?” Ahsoka sassed back, leaning into him and wrapping her own arms around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has, admittedly, probably been longer than my medic would be happy about,” Obi-Wan joked. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Ahsoka muttered into his robe. For a moment, he considered picking her up and carrying her to her quarters, the way he’d done when Anakin was little, but teenagers didn’t tend to appreciate being carried the way children did, so he contented himself with the walking hug they had instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to her and Anakin’s quarters, Obi-Wan sat her down on the couch and made a calming tea for both of them. Then, he brought the two mugs of tea over, and sat next to her, passing over one of the mugs as he did so. She leaned against him, datapad on her lap, mug of tea in her hands. He put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed comforting circles against her upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long at all before Anakin was curled up on his other side, and had swiped his tea to boot. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. Anakin was probably going on three or four days with minimal sleep; if this would help him, then he’d give up the tea gladly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them sat quietly for a while. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan worked on flimsiwork, while Anakin merely sat and drank his tea. Obi-Wan spent the time projecting a calming influence. Not influencing. Not Suggesting. Just letting his family know that they were safe here, safe with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something he’d learned from Master Qui-Gon and Master Plo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Anakin set his teacup down and flopped across Obi-Wan’s lap, eyes closed. Obi-Wan gave up on his work, setting the datapad next to Anakin’s teacup, and started running calming fingers through Anakin’s hair, the way he’d done many times in Anakin’s youth. And finally, slowly, Anakin fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka took longer, but between the tea, the calm radiating in the Force, and her brother’s soft snores, the tension slowly bled out of her. The focus she levelled at her datapad slowly became less intense, and then she began to drowse, relaxing, then flinching up, and then relaxing again, until finally exhaustion overtook her and she, too, fell asleep against Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan settled into a light meditation, continuing to radiate calm in the Force, and gently wrapping the Force around them to give them comfort. He would watch over them tonight. He would keep them safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836150">And The War Never Sleeps</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin">soft_but_gremlin</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>